rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 197
A hurry to the meeting is the 197th chapter of Re;Kingdom. Characters Story WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH~--~ While bleeding, the person tried to run away and walked in the dark room towards the black door. ??? : Why are you so afraid? I'm your redemption, remember? ??? : N...NO! The person grabbed the door, until he felt a knife in his back. Making him bleed even more, feeling warmth and increasing adrenaline. ??? : W...why m~~eh... ??? : AAAhhh, good question, a question which may be answered in the near future. Sadly enough, your actions can't be forgotten and have consequences. You're the reason this world is in such pain. The bleeding person fell on the ground and looked at the shadowy figure talking to him. The figure had a knife in his right hand and was wearing noble clothes, representing either Volakia, or Gusteko. ??? : WHO... ugh, are you? Answer please! ??? : It doesn't matter anyway, be happy that I've to save thrash like you. I-- ??? : SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRO--'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!!!' ??? : Like I said, this thingy, might sting a little bit, but trust me, this knife will hurt even mo-- The man in the noble clothes threw his knife towards the bleeding person and suddenly... ??? : O... Oh... It turned out, to be a dream. The scene he just witnessed was a dream, the person sighed and went out of his bed. Eos : Come on Eos, wake up a little bit! It's a great day today! Today is the day I finally meet the other Quinx Members. I can finally teach the Quinx Squad my techniques, strategies and abilities! I can't wait. What should I eat today as breakfast? His name is Eos. Eos has his hair began to develop black streaks growing out from the crown. He wears the standard business attire of the Quinx squad mentor, favoring black dress shirts and pinstripe pants with a knee-length white trench coat. He also wears a pair of round eyeglasses when reading. Eos lives in a mansion near the capital of Volakia, as a member of the Military, he should be near anytime. Eos walked down the stairs and opened the fridge, grabbing some fruit, some water in a bottle and left the mansion, calmly walking on the streets towards the Royal Castle of Volakia. Eos : Ugh... only fruit for the whole day, even if it's a tough day. I hope Samira is doing fine. A... Eos think, what could that dream mean? It felt like a Deja-vu, it felt so familiar... or similar to something... Eos turned around as he was sensing a familiar Aura. Eos : Goodmorning Samira Libertas, second ranked Quinx Member! Samira : A... A... stop please... I'm not actually second ranked master Eos... Eos : Don't be so shy, you've got potential Samira. Samira : That's debatable, isn't it? Eos : Samira... could you be a bit more self-conscious? You're demotivating yourself, it's a real bad habit! You're strong, and might be able to defeat me someday. Samira : The thing is... the power I've sleeps deep within me... that power isn't at the moment her-- never mind. Can we go meet the other--- OH MY GOD, EOS WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GREET VINCENT FIRST! Eos opened his eyes widely. Eos : Oh my... Samira come with me! Eos and Samira started running, wearing similar clothes and both having a briefcase. People around looked at them knowing that they were different compared to other soldiers like the Imperial God Knights. The citizens of Volakia were already informed with the information of the Quinx Squad. Citizens don't hate them, but they would rather prefer talking to "real" soldiers than the upcoming Quinx'. Eos and Samira finally arrived at the Royal Castle. ??? : Name please. Samira : What do you mean... name? Balroy, act more human please. Samira Libertas and Eos Auxesia. Balroy : Hey! I'm human! I'm just following orders of Vincent and Master Cecil! Eos : She didn't mean it in a bad way. Nice to see you again Balroy. Balroy : Yeah same for you, haven't seen you since the Promotion Ceremony. Eos : M.. I'm sorry but I've to go, me and Samira are kinda late for a meeting! Balroy : Oh whoops! Sorry for-- just go! Eos and Samira entered the Royal Palace, known as the Crystal Palace. The Crystal Palace is the palace of the Emperor of Volakia and the Volakian royal family. Due to magic stones being used throughout the palace in its construction, the interior contains excessive amounts of mana. Samira and Eos arrived at the throne room, where nobody was. The two Quinx' sighed with relief until-- ??? : You... are... late! Samira : Ah... Ce-- Eos : My deepest apologies Cecilius... I had a paranormal experience this morning and overslept. Cecilius : I'm not mad at all, calm down a bit. You're as red as Murasame. How is the situation with the Quinx Squad? Eos : Still only me and Ms. Libertas. Cecilius shook his head. Cecilius : You know, Vincent told me he got some new information about the Quinx Squad. He might have the other 3 names. Samira : That... is unbelievable! If we actually get the names of our comrades, we can meet them in no time! Samira said with at the same time joy and sorrow in her voice. TO BE ADDED Navigation